


Desperately

by shabootl



Series: Fairy-Tale February [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, fairy-tale february, im mean to my fav for some reason, jkr is a terf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Satan encounters the Mirror of Erised.Prompt 7: Mysterious Mirror
Relationships: Satan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Fairy-Tale February [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125683
Kudos: 14





	Desperately

**Author's Note:**

> I love Satan, I swear.  
> Also, the "Mirror of Erised" is obviously not my creation. It's from Harry Potter (JKR is a terf)

Fairy-Tale February

Prompt 7: Mysterious Mirror

Fandom: Obey Me!

Pairing: Satan x Simeon

* * *

“That mirror shows you the deepest desire in your heart. Or so they say,” The shop owner said. “It isn’t for sale of course, but it attracts a decent amount of prospective customers. Take a look for yourself.” He sounded bored.

Satan wound through the cluttered antique shop and approached the large mirror. His eyes flickered up to the words inscribed along the top border. “Mirror of Erised.” Satan pondered it for a moment before chuckling. What a silly joke. Then he looked into the mirror and nearly jumped. There stood Simeon--standing right next to him. Satan turned around. But Simeon was nowhere to be found.

Satan faced the mirror again. Mirror Simeon smiled and wrapped his arms around Satan’s shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Satan’s eyebrows rose and he blushed. He raised his hand, and his respective hand in the mirror moved as well. Satan placed his hand on his shoulder, right where Simeon would have his. He was only touching his shoulder of course. But in the mirror, Satan grasped Simeon’s hand. Mirror Simeon’s eyes sparkled and he nuzzled his cheek into Satan’s.

A warmth filled Satan’s chest. He swallowed. Oh, how he desperately wished the mirror could tell the future.

Mirror Simeon raised one of his hands in a half-heart. Satan flushed. He surely hoped the shopkeep wasn’t looking at him. He raised his hand to Simeon’s to complete the heart. Mirror Simeon nearly hopped in delight, and Satan grinned despite the pang in his chest. If only he could record this moment. Just for himself to watch on his DDD whenever he got lonely.

Because Simeon would always be Lucifer’s, and Satan, a mere reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> ...if I could just not be mean to Satan. That would be great. This started off as a cute little fluff idea, and then my brain was like, “okay, but what if we added that last line?”  
> And this is a result. I actually have come to hate fics where Satan angsts because MC or whatever character chooses Lucifer over him. And here my ironic ass is now. But to be fair, I also ship Simeon with Lucifer so...   
> I’m actually working on a fic for Satan and Simeon where they actually get together, but my mind is rude, so it had to make this first.


End file.
